


To the Beloved

by Mimiwen121



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 00:52:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10060121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimiwen121/pseuds/Mimiwen121
Summary: What is love?





	

What is love?  
That was what the assignment stated  
Only one question on his literature final in high school and that was it. Yuuri had been confused at the time when he received the paper back with a big fat F stamped over it. Everyone else had been confused too when they all received the same score. Only one girl had aced that exam and she was the one who came to school in too big clothes, bruises creeping from her neck, cheap school supplies, and no lunch, yet she only told people her score, but not her answer. The teacher did not explain the scores and everyone went home. 

Yuuri had forgotten about this test until this day. He looks down at his lap as Yurio anxiously questioned him, what is love he had asked with a quiet demeanor and a sharp gaze. Even though yuuri knew what Yuri wanted hear and what everyone else would say and he was even beginning to say it too when he felt. 

He felt the bruises of love covering his ribs that made it hard for him to slouch. He felt the blood of love as he had to bandage himself up this morning. He felt the words of love when Victor had drunkenly shouted at him last night. All of those words which burned into his mind and souls. All of those words that tattooed into his opinions and thoughts. All of those words which were not worth it to tear up over yet he does so anyway.   
He felt the pangs of love when Victor came home too late last night smelling of women's perfume. He felt the appreciation of love when the old neighbor woman smiled to him sadly as he left the house this morning, and mouthed to him, I know.   
But most of all, he felt love when Victor woke up every other morning and whispered sweet nothings in his ear, and promises that would be broken in only hours, and like always Yuuri would smile back and accept these words because he appreciates love. 

So now Yuuri knows the answer to that question, and now he wishes he never knew. 

So he says to Yurio in a quiet whisper that one would have to strain their ear to hear, "Love is everything to you, but it is nothing to the beloved"


End file.
